


Polly's Never Wrong

by Poise08



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poise08/pseuds/Poise08
Summary: A fluffy little nonsense based in a non-canonical dimension of time and space.  Super short. Super fluff.  Peaky Blinders has taken over my life.





	Polly's Never Wrong

“Y/N, come in here. Now.” Tommy’s voice was steely. My face snapped up from my work but he had disappeared back into his office and I was met only with the sidelong glances of the couple of men still about. I felt my blood run cold. Something was wrong. I stood up and let my suddenly numb legs carry me across the room.   
“Close the door.” I did as I was told and turned back to where Tommy leant against the edge of his desk. I smoothed down my skirt with hands that trembled and waited for him to speak.   
“Y/N, you’re a good worker.” Dread wound an intricate knot in my gut. “You were vital to Poll while we were in France which is why I kept you on.” I gave a tight, little nod. Tommy’s glacial eyes were piercing through me. He slid a cigarette between his lips and lit it, silently watching me. I had to consciously keep from shifting where I stood.   
“Y/N,” The way he kept saying my name was disconcerting. “How long have we known each other?” This was an odd question but at least it was something I could grab onto.   
“All our lives. Now, out of respect for that if nothing else I would appreciate you telling me what this is about Thomas.” The ghost of a smile tugged at one corner of his mouth.   
“I had an… interesting conversation with Poll earlier. Or better to say Poll gave me an interesting talking to.” He took a pull from his cigarette before stubbing it out. It was clear I was meant to inquire further and for a couple excruciating moments I was able to stay silent. But we both knew I couldn’t deny Tommy anything.  
“’bout what?” I asked shortly.   
“About you.” The knot in my stomach twisted tighter. “She informed me that it was, I believe her word was ‘cruel’, to exploit your feelings for me by having you work for me in the capacity that you do.” I sucked in a low breath and dropped my gaze from him. I couldn’t look at him. Not for this. “Only I was unaware that I was doing anything of the sort. See, she seems to think you’re in love with me, Y/N.” He moved to stand before me, his fine leather shoes coming into my downcast sights.   
“Tell me I’m wrong,” he said, meaning it. I brought my eyes up to him again, meeting his ghostly stare straight on. I opened my mouth but no sound emerged. I couldn’t do it because I couldn’t lie to Thomas Shelby. I couldn’t lie to the man I loved. He scanned my face, reading my silence as clearly as if I’d voiced the truth.  
“Lie to me then,” he whispered. I felt the knot constrict my chest, then my throat, then threaten to push out tears. I swallowed hard and flicked my eyes up for a moment and shook my head no.   
He was on me in a flash. His palms landed on the sides of my face, long fingers sliding into my hair. I caught one shocking glint of his blue eyes before his lips crashed into mine. My brain whirred then burned away at the feel of him against me. One of his hands came free of my hair to press me closer by the small of my back. I let my own hands roam up his arms, around his neck, through the long tresses at the top of his head. I let my fingers trace over his sharp cheekbones. One of the tears that had pooled in my eyes slipped down my cheek and I ducked my head against his lapel to swipe at my face.   
“Tommy,” I whispered against his chest. He pulled my face back up to where he could look into it. “I do love you,” I told him.   
“I know,” he smiled at me, and for maybe the first time since he’d gotten home from the war it reached his spectral eyes. “Poll’s never wrong about that sort of thing.” A damp, surprised laugh escaped my lips and he kissed at it softly. He brought his forehead to meet mine and for a quiet moment we simply breathed the same air. Then he opened his improbable eyes, looking into my own.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
